


Roadkill x Boo Fluff Commission

by TCIsBestPony



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony
Summary: Commission for @SeriousPunkDog on twitter.Original fursonas.Roadkill finds her girlfriend, Boo, upset and needing comfort.





	Roadkill x Boo Fluff Commission

Two hours. Two whole hours. Two entire, freaking hours without hearing from Boo. Nah, something was clearly up and very wrong. I was lucky enough when I got half an hour peace from Boo, but two hours? That was way too wrong. Usually, I didn’t worry like this, usually I wouldn’t get worried, I mean, what was the point in getting worried when you could just do something about what you’re worrying? My problem was I kinda liked Boo. She’d managed to creep her little ghost butt into my heart and had set up a camp that refused to leave. Despite me trying at first. Nope, she was here to stay. That camp was not moving! I grew to love how I always got a message from her every half an hour. I loved how she would curl around my waist. But what I mostly loved was the fact that she would always stay in her ghostly form around me. No hiding. No holding a ‘normal’ form. No. She was herself with me. And I could be myself around her. We’d been together a while now, and I could tell when something had happened. Like now. A message wouldn’t be enough for her, she was way too timid to admit anything. This had to be done in person.  
Thankfully, I knew I wouldn’t have to search for her for long, whenever she was upset, she’d go to the exact same place, exact same Oak tree, yep, exact same branch. As I walked, my mind began to wander around, I mean, what was I going to say to her? Straight in with the fact I loved her no matter what? Or do I ask her what’s wrong? Ugh, it all depended on what had made her so upset. If she was upset the shop was out of her favourite treats, then the first option. Although, if it was more serious, she would have to get her emotions out before she could talk. Wow…was this worrying? Jeez.  
And there she was. Just like I had predicted. As I climbed the tree to reach our branch, I couldn’t help but notice she wasn’t in her true ghostly, skeleton form. Was she hiding herself again? I planted myself next to her, making sure I didn’t get angry when she didn’t acknowledge me. She was upset. Her mind was elsewhere. She was the priority right now.  
“Hey” I said quietly. No answer. I scratched at my skull face, feeling a little awkward. I just didn’t know what to say.  
“So, why you hiding up here?” I asked.  
“No reason” she finally spoke.  
“Got to be a reason, especially when I can’t see your lovely face” she hid her face into her paws more “Oh come on, you know I love that nose of yours, so fun to just poke to annoy you” I smiled down at her. She glanced up at me.  
“I hate it when you do that” she said, still covering her nose.  
“You love it more like, it makes you get all scrunchy and annoyed…it’s…cute” I said.  
She finally uncovered her whole face, showing me that gorgeous little smile of hers.  
“You don’t like saying cute” she stated.  
“Good observation, silly” I smiled “Now, tell me what’s wrong”  
“I said no reason” she said again, but not hiding this time.  
“There’s always a reason with you, if you can’t talk to me I can’t help” I said honestly.  
“…It erm…” she hesitated, but I waited patiently for her to be ready “Someone err…” she sighed “I was at the shops, getting you your favourite chocolate and this young kid got all…interested in my ghostly glow, he thought it was fun and exciting”  
“Mmhmm” I encouraged her to keep going.  
“The kids mum was…less enthusiastic”  
“What did she say to you?” I felt the anger rising inside me.  
“I don’t really remember, all I do remember was weirdo, freak, shouldn’t be doing that I think” she explained, hiding her face again.  
Just as I felt the anger rising inside me towards this person who had no idea what a sweet, kind and loving kitty Boo was, I felt it dissipate just as quickly. Seeing the one I love all upset and needing comfort drew my attention away. I slid my paw under her tiny chin for her to look up at me.  
“Love, is what that woman said the truth?” I asked.  
“…not your truth” she said.  
“So, does what she said about you matter?” I asked, running a finger over her cheek.  
“Not really” she sniffed “But it doesn’t stop it hurting”  
“Oh I know” I let her curl around me instead of the tree. I combed my fingers through her fur on the top of her head, beginning to hear her purr ever so gently. “But hey, that’s why you have me? To kick whoever upsets you’s butt! Well, if I’m there, no point in finding this person to kick their butt now because, well, I quite like this position right now”  
“Look at you being all soppy and romantic, Kill” she said, smiling smugly up at me.  
“Yeah, well, don’t go round telling everyone, alright? Or I’ll have to kick your butt into next week” I tapped her nose.  
“Ah, oi!” she smirked, swiping her paws up at my face to get me back. Of course, I easily avoided. She was way too easy to wind up.  
“Missed me, missed me” I laughed.  
“Now I’ll have to kiss you” she placed a feather like kiss to my bony cheek, causing me to lose my train of thought.  
“Erm, hmm” I coughed “maybe we should get down from here now”  
“Nuh huh, I like this position too” she smiled, settling down in my lap once again. Her fake body faded away, revealing her spooky skeleton, finally relaxing.  
“Alright, a few more minutes” I admitted defeat, continuing to let my fingers glide through her smooth and silky fur for a little bit longer. Enjoying her purrs that soothed me. She was my life and I knew I would do anything for her. Even if it meant protecting her and her sensitive feelings like my life depended on it.


End file.
